The Wheel of Fate is Turning
by Devoured by Darkness
Summary: A YYH/BB crossover inspired by a old Rp I did many years ago. Even then, this is something I wanted to do for a long time. So let the dark romance begin.
1. Chapter 1 The Wheel of Fate

**Chapter 1**

 **The Wheel of Fate is Turning**

It was an early afternoon in the Demon World as Hiei was out on patrol on the lookout for any stray humans wondering around the area. Ever since the barrier is down, humans have able to move from Human World to Demon World, however, because the demonic realm's atmosphere is toxic to mortals, demons who lost in the last Demon World Unification Tournament had to help them return to Human World as stated by Enki the new Demon World ruler.

Hiei however was actually on a hunt for a rouge demon who is willing to break that law. Normally he doesn't care for such things, but because his superior Mukuro order him to as assign by Enki, he had no other choice. So thanks to his super speed and the assistance of his third eye called the Jagan (Evil Eye) he made it to the area where the demonic aura is.

There in the middle was a young female demon with long white hair, pale skin, and blood-red eyes. She wore a modest dress, in spite of the size of her bust. In spite of her sex-appeal, Hiei shows no interest "So you're the one I had to take down? Hn, what a waste of time. I could do better."

The demoness smirks as she leers at Hiei and replied "Nehehe~ Look who's talking runt? I guess the big guy in charge couldn't do it himself, and instead sends a pawn~" ironically she's not wrong "Whatever the reason, I have to take you down or else I won't hear the end of it from them." again the girl kept her glance on him as she brought out her stinger tail as she giggles evilly "That so? You maybe S-Class, but I got ways to deal with you!"

Hiei knew this was going to happen, but at least he won't be bored, so he drew his bushido-style katana and swiftly strikes at the demoness, but she swiftly blocks his sword with her tail as the two went back and forth trying to land a hit. They continually counter each other as they then separated a few feet "What's this? Is this the best the "Great Hiei" can do?" she mocks him while Hiei replied "Your right. I am a bit rusty. That, or I might have just held back a bit."

The demoness rose a brow by his remark "What?" just then Hiei swiftly disappears and then reappears slightly to her side as he shoots out a burst of fire at the left side of her face. She screams in pain while covering her face. Hiei smirks by this, especially when she revealed the burn on her cheek, which piss her off "How dare you ruin my beautiful face! I'll kill you!" she then turned into a large dragon-like beast, in which Hiei was not impress since he fought big foes before "If by "killing" you mean by been big, then this is sad."

The demon chick spewed poisonous vapors at the fire demon, but he nimbly dodges the attack as he moves around her with his super speed.

 _Tsk! I guess I better not take this lightly!_

He thought to himself as he swings his sword at her, but she blocks again with her tail as they once more swiftly counter each other's strikes.

She tries to jab Hiei, but she miss as her eyes widen by his increase of speed, just then Hiei was on her head with his sword ready "Your eyes are rather slow." he jabs his blade to her skull, but snapped in two because of the thickness of her hide. With his guard down, she swips at Hiei with her claws across his chest that tore his cloak and then jabs with her stinger.

Just when things couldn't get worse, she spit poison in his third eye as it seeps in his headband. Hiei landed on the ground to regain his focus, he realize the scratches, the sting, and his third eye have been poisoned, and he was felling numb. Before the beast girl was about to finish him, a portal opens in the sky, she notice as she grins and sprouted her wings and flew into the vortex.

Hiei gathered his strength while he notice the portal, so he picks up his broken sword and follows her inside.

Little did Hiei knew, that he'll be in another world, in a different concept of time.

The Wheel of Fate is Turning.


	2. Chapter 2 When Worlds Collide

**Chapter 2**

 **When Worlds Collide**

It was a clear starry night at the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi as the full moon shines her light upon a young, gothic-looking girl and two pets, a big fat black cat named Nago, and a small chubby pinkish red bat name Gii.

The girl, Rachel Alucard, peered up at the night sky while gazing at the stars.

She sighs as she remember the return of Yuki Terumi who recognized Noel as the "Eye" however, her train of thought was cut off as raindrops land on her pale cheek.

Nago transformed into an umbrella to cover her head.

Gii was drenched by the rain water as he whines to her "Princess, can I be under to umbrella?" in which to her reply "No. I don't want your wet and smelly appearance near me. If you want to get dry, go find a newspaper or something." the bat moans, but not until a flash of light appears at it caught the three off guard.

As the light fades, Rachel noticed two figures a few feet away: one was the beast girl who had its chest split open like a turkey, and next to it was Hiei, who could barely stand while breathing heavy.

Blood dripped and been wash away by the rain, Rachel slowly walks towards the spiky hair male, but Hiei got on his knees, coughs blood, and passes out next to the dead demon.

Curiously Nago ask "Who or what is he? He seems human, but his scent is something that's. . .well, non-human." Rachel looks down at Hiei and answers "He's a demon." that made Gii go into a panic "D-d-demon?! AAAAH! Monster!" Nago leers at the demon boy with not much of a surprise "Demon? He doesn't look scary." the vampress closed her eyes by Nago's statement "You must have holes for eyes, demons are nothing to be taking lightly." Gii calms as he ask "What are we going to do with him Princess?" Rachel again gazes at Hiei as she stroke her long blond hair while raindrops slide down the demon's face.

Though she could leave, but she could sense personal suffering from him, Rachel once again closed her eyes and answered "We'll take him with us." that made Gii feel uneasy "I don't know. . ." she glance at the bat "You questioning me Gii?" Nago defended Gii "What he means Princess, what if he's evil?" Rachel could sense that the demon male is powerful, but sense no evil in him.

"There's no need to worry. We're taking him and that's final. Nago, Gii, we're leaving." Rachel made her say as the pets get ready "Roger!" the rain stopped while the clouds departed.

Nago turned into a beanbag chair as Rachel placed Hiei, then, thanks to her teleportation magic, Rachel teleport everyone back to her house.

Meanwhile, Valkenhayn, Rachel's butler, advisor, and guardian of sorts, gets things ready for his Lady to return for her tea outside the rose garden courtyard.

He senses her return as Rachel appears in midair "I have return." Valkenhayn greets her with a bow "Welcome home Lady Rachel. I have tea ready for your arrival." Rachel replies with a "Thank you." the werewolf butler notice the unconscious Hiei as he ask "Who is this young man?" before Rachel could reply, Hiei woke up screaming in pain, catching everyone off guard "My eye. . .my EYE!" Gii tried to endure his screams "What the heck is he talking about!?" Rachel moved closer to see what the matter is.

Hiei covered his forehead to endure his pain.

 _"_ _Eye"? What does he mean by- -wait._

She use Nago as a chair to strap Hiei so he wouldn't hurt himself as she gently removed his headband, to her surprise, she sees the Jagan, Hiei's third eye on his forehead "Why would he possess such an eye?" she ask herself, tge color of the iris was pale and covered in some kind of foam.

The eye was poisoned, thus explains his screams.

Rachel felt sorry for him as she told her butler "Valkenhayn. He's hurt, would you be so kind and tend to his wounds?" Valkenhayn bows to her request and placed Hiei over his shoulder and takes him to the guest room and treated his wounds.

Valkenhayn patch the wounds on his chest and stomach, he then treated the eye with an antidote and wrapped his forehead.

Once everything is settled, Hiei finally falls asleep.

Meanwhile Rachel sat on a small table while she drinks her tea, she takes a slight sip as she thinks about the mysterious stranger.

She wonders about the eye he possess, in spite of her knowledge of it for living a long time.

She wonders why he has it to begin with, whatever the reason, she knows it would require a great deal of pain.

Valkenhayn as Rachel ask "So? How is he?" Valkenhayn pours more tea and respond "He is resting. His wounds weren't too serious. But if I may my Lady, I wouldn't get too close to him. For a commoner like him would taint the Alucard bloodline." it isn't surprised to hear, Valkenhayn is protective of Rachel about any man, Ragna included in spit that the 'Grim Reaper' has no interest.

That statement made Rachel cough slightly, once she caught her breath, she replied "You make it sound as if I want to 'marry' him. I was merely helping him, is that wrong?" Valkenhayn chuckled and bowed "Forgive me my Lady. I misunderstood." the vampress closed her eyes "All is forgiving." she continues to think about the situation.

She wonders why the newcomer is even here, perhaps it's a minor thing.


	3. Chapter 3 Demon Boy meets Vampire Girl

**Chapter 3**

 **Demon Boy meets Vampire Girl**

The next day, Hiei slowly open his eyes, he moans slightly as he woke. He looks around and sees that he is in a room he has never been in. The first thing he said was "Where am I? How long have I been out?" just then he hears an unfamiliar voice that respond to his own question "Ah, awake are we Mr. Demon? Well, the answer to your question; you are in my home at Moonlight Castle. And you've been pass out for a day." Hiei looks over and sees a girl he has never seen. Rachel was sitting on a chair drinking her tea while wathing over him.

The fire demon leers at Rachel as he says bluntly "Who the hell are you?" this is no surprise since he acts that way to everyone. Rachel was not surprise by his crude words since she knows someone with that kind of mouth. "My, is that anyway to say 'thank you' to someone who helped you? Besides, shouldn't YOU be the one to introduce yourself?" those words about 'helping' him got to him, but he tries not to show it as he sighs and said his name "Its Hiei."

Rachel finish her tea and place her cup on a small plate on a small table next to her, she slightly smirk "Better. My name is Rachel Alucard, Heiress to the Alucard family." her familiars where also in the room as they stood next to her "Who are your pets?" Hiei ask while he notice them "The cat is Nago. And the fat bat is Gii." Gii whined a little "Fat? What about Nago? He's fatter than me!" Nago paid no need as he says towards Hiei

"You maybe a demon, but I must say you are good looking~" Hiei sweat drop while having a creep out expression on his face. With all that said, Rachel gets up and says with a straight look "If you are feeling well Mr. Demon, I suggest you leave." Hiei just blinks at her as Gii said "That's cold Princess- -ow!" Rachel respond by smacking his head.

Hiei gets up and notice that his injuries were better.

 _My wounds. . .they're healed._

He hides his gratitude as he made a side comment "Hn, so much for welcoming a guest. Well the sooner I leave, the better." Rachel only glance at him as he took his fix cost that was hanging over a chair. He picks up his sword that was up against the wall, he notice it was repaired (Hmm, if they kept my sword, I couldn't be seen as a threat.)

Once he has gathered his things, he open the window and jumps away from the castle. Rachel watches him off, ironically, now that he was gone, she now feels bored "Princess? If he's a demon, should he know how to return to his world?" Nago ask, in spite of the repeated time loops, would the concept of time in the Demon World be different? "As an Observer, I have not expected this kind of phenomenon. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now, I shall have more tea."

As the vampire princess returns to the courtyard for more tea, Hiei went off to figure out how to return to the Demon World. However, he is unfamiliar with his surroundings, then out of the blue, came the 'creatures of the night' as they gang up on him. Hiei just sighs in annoyance, then thw monsters attack, but Hiei quickly jumps upwards and powers up his fist with demon energy and strikes downwards, slamming the ground as the earth burst.

The destructive force destroyed the surrounding monsters as the ground shook violently. The aftershocks went over to Moonlight Castle as tea spilled on Rachel's dress, which irritated her "That beast! Look what he did to my dress!" Rachel was not pleased, especially since she knew who she's referring to.

Back at the big hole in the ground, again Hiei sighs, though that made him feel better, but not fully. Because he has no idea on what to do, he had no choice but go back to see if Rachel might be any help. He returns to the castle as he lands on a pumpkin lamp, he looks down and sees Valkenhayn clean the mess on Rachel "I do apologize for this my Lady." she closed her eyes "Its fine. But I do know a certain someone who's been going to be punish. . .IF I see him again."

Hiei shrugs as he thought to himself.

 _What the hell?_

And so, he jumps off and lands a few feet from the others, his presence didn't please her either "Your still here? I thought I order you to leave?" Hiei slightly turned his head with a shrug of his shoulder and reply bluntly "Hn. For your information, I don't know my way around." the vampire closed her eyes "I personally don't give a damn, so long as you're out of my sight." Valkenhayn then steps in "Young man, I do believe the Princess request that you leave. If you don't, I'll personally show you out." in spite of his duty, Rachel said to her butler "That'll do Valkenhayn. Its alright." with no question, Valkenhayn stepped back "My apologize."

Hiei knew that this isn't going to be easy. As Valkenhayn attain to the garden, the demon could notice a lot of roses which reminds him of his close friend Kurama. He then sat among the roses as he looks over to Rachel and ask "Why?" Rachel looks back at him "Why what?" he replied "Why did you help me? You don't know me." she place her cup on her plate while gazing at him "I do know that in spite of your personality, at lease you're not as bad as Ragna." he blinks "Ragna?" she replied "An ally and. . .a mutual friend. But as far as why I helped you is because I wanted to. I'm not as 'bad' as you think."

Hiei just rosed a brow "Huh, I see. Thanks. . .I guess." Rachel closes her eyes "Your thanks is not needed. As long as your well." she then thought (Not as thankful as it sounds, but at least it wasn't in a rude way.) Hiei then took out two stone necklaces called Hiruiseki "What are those?" Gii ask as Rachel smack him "That is none of your business." even if that's true, he explains anyway "These stones belong to two. . .important people. One to my sister, and the other is from my mother. She died a long time ago."

With that said "We all have things in which we must let go." though it sounds blunt, but she very much understands since it's been a long time she has seen her father, Clavis Alucard. Gii pour a cup of tea as Rachel takes the cup, walks over, and kneels to Hiei while handling him the tea "Here, this will make you feel better, I guess." she says with a small smile.

Hiei's face soften by her smile and took the cup "Thanks." he takes a sip, which is good, better than the green tea he drinke mostly. While Rachel sat on her chair, which is Nago, Hiei looks at her as she ask "What is it?" Hiei kept his glance as he said "You. . .look like a rabbit." normally Rachel feels annoyed when someone calls her that, but but like Ragna, she didn't seem too bothered "That so? The nerve calling me as such. But I suppose I could let it be." Hiei merely shrugs "You're a vampire are you? I could tell by your aura."

She was impress by his sense of observation "Why yes, I am. And don't worry. . .while you were out, I didn't lust for your dirty blood~" she said in a cheeky way and giggles as Hiei respond "Hn. As if I want you to lust after MY blood." Rachel points to Hiei's bandage forehead where his third eye is "It's that eye that makes your blood 'dirty' but you're the first in whom I met with such an eye. And for that I'm honored." Rachel says as she gets up and bows to him in respect "Heh, and you're the first vampire I ever met. For that I too am honored." the vampire then teases him "Oh yes, such an honor from one so ugly." Hiei blinks as she continues "Oh? You're looking at me as if you're going to pounce me." she giggled again with amusement as Hiei's brow rose "Pounce. . on. . .hey! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

To which Rachel says "Uh no, you're the one with such dirty thoughts. Demon are such prevs." Hiei makes a counter statement "Right and you vampires are no different." Rachel tilt her chin up "We vampires are too noble for such matters." she then change the subject "If you must know, I'm powerful enough to take down a large army of soldiers by myself." that caught Hiei's attention as he boast "Well, I can slay a horde of five hundred A-Class demons single handedly. And I'm S-Class."

Then a bolt of lightning struke down as Hiei quickly moved to the side, he looks over at her as she place her cheek on her hand along with a pinkish glow in her eyes "Oh? Are you implying that you're stronger than me~" Hiei grins at her "Would you like to see?"


	4. Chapter 4 Hiei vs Rachel Alucard

**Chapter 4**

 **Hiei Jaganshi vs. Rachel Alucard**

This was exactly what Hiei needed to ease his boredom and exercise his muscles. He removed his cloak to reveal his black sleeveless shirt, his right arm was wrapped in bandages. He drew his sword and gets into his battle pose.

Rachel rose from her chair as her small table scatter into rose petals in the wind while Nago transformed into an umbrella and Gii flew next to her side. Valkenhayn watches them from afar "Madam Rachel would need to ease her boredom. I suppose there is a reason for this." it was a battle against the Queen of Roses.

 **The Wheel of Fate is Turning**

 **Rebel 1**

 **ACTION!**

" **Fire!** " Rachel made the first move by using Nago as cannon and fired her Tiny Lobelia at Hiei, in which he deflected with his sword. The object lands behinds him and turned into a lightning rod " **Tiny Lobelia!** " Rachel jumps upwards and tosses more Tiny Lobelia at Hiei, but he kept on dodging them "Hn, this reminds me of my fight with Bui, but like I said, this is sad."

Unaware on what's going on, Rachel raise her left hand and shouts " **Sword Iris!** " she unleashes bolts of lightning where the rods were surrounding Hiei, his eyes widen by her sudden attack. The bolts struck the area as it cause a minor explosion "That's it? I thought he would be tougher than that." Nago says while the dust cleared and shows a black spot where Hiei was originally standing.

"Uh oh, I guess you kinda over did it Princess. . ." Gii said a bummed look on his face. However, Hiei was a few feet away from them "Your eyes are rather slow. . .too bad." Rachel was surprised by his speed, in yet also impressed. Gii goes into a panic "AAAAH! How are we gonna bet a guy with THAT kind of speed?!" Hiei smirks by his reaction, but this fight is just getting started as Rachel folds the Nago umbrella and hits Gii like a baseball towards Hiei, in which he quickly catches the bat with his bandaged hand, squeezing the poor creature "Hey- -I'm just an innocent bat, not a baseball sir. . .!" Rachel took the chance to strike with Sword Iris, but the demon avoids her attacks with his super speed.

Then a gust of wind was pulling Hiei closer to Rachel with her Silpheed, which allows her to control the surrounding wind. Gii escape from Hiei's grip as Rachel this time release a frog name George XIII "Now get to work!" the frog jump on Hiei's face and shocks him, assume he was shocked, but it was only an afterimage. Impress but annoyed "Is this all you can do Mr. Demon?" Hiei swiftly reappears behind her "Ha! Your one to talk. . .thanks for the help Rabbit." he says with a cocky grin, sword at the ready.

Rachel glares at him "Hmph! don't get too ahead of yourself. It'll be your downfall!" Hiei swings his sword as Rachel twirls to swings her 'wings' on her dress to block his attack. Hiei tries again, but Rachel then turned Nago into a sword and blocks once more, the blade expand to force Hiei back, but keeps coming back as the two clash weapons at top speed. They were smirking at each other as if they were enjoying it, meanwhile from afar Valkenhayn chuckles "Those two youngsters are having too much fun." Hiei unleash a Flamethrower attack with his left fist as Rachel counters with a gust of wind, in which blew the flames as it scatters.

Hiei's bandages on his forehead burst to expose his Jagan.

 _I know I'm still recovering, so I better not overdue it._

Rachel, though concern for using his eye so soon, was curious on what it could do. The eye glows as his sword gets engulfed in flames and dashes at Rachel to reveal his 'new' attack " **Jao Rensatsu-Ken!** " he slashes diagonally upwards at Rachel with regular fire, unleashing several cross-slashes that rip the area around them at once. Hiei landed while the flames engulfed the vampire, he grins, but change once a gale of wind blew away the flames and stood unscathed, though her pets where scorched do to protecting her "That hurt- -!" Rachel grins back at the fire demon "Impressive, but you have ways to go. **Tempest Dahila!** " Nago turned into a cape around Rachel as she hovers and lunge projectiles of stuff toys at him.

Hiei stood his ground, his body glows with demonic power and now summons black flames with a green aura shrouding his sword and slashes the oversized stuff toys " **Sword of the Darkness Flame!** " he slashes the first row as he then made flaming fists with regular fire and punches through the rest "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" he scorches the toys in order to reach Rachel, but his guard was down as he got hit and shock by a large frog doll.

He lands on the ground, but before he could responded, more Tiny Lobelia surrounds him as Rachel levitates, spread her arms while fanning her cat cap and shouts " **Kneel before me!** " she uses Baden-Baden Lily as massive bolts of lightning strikes Hiei on the spot "GUUUAAAAAAHH!" Rachel lands a few feet from the spot Hiei is in, as the dust settled, Hiei, though badly battled damage, still tries to get up.

The vampress finds his refusal to give up stubborn, but admires his fighting spirit "You are one stubborn man. Care to give up?" Hiei spits blood and replies "Never! You'll have to blow off my legs to keep me down!" he then looks at his right wrapped arm where his dragon tattoo is, as if he wanted to use the beast. Though he finds Rachel a worthy foe to use such an attack, and though he may have mastered his dragon, he's still recovering and doesn't want to take any risk.

So he instead powered up his right hand with black flames "Such foolishness. **Sword Iris!** " Hiei recovers and swiftly dodges her lightning bolts as he dashes towards Rachel, he then jumps upwards over her ready to strike " **Fist of the Mortal Flame!** " Rachel glares at him as she bluntly says "I think not. . . **Nullipex restriction mechanism release, dimensional interruption imaginary number developing. Connecting to congenital border. . .activating Tsukuyomi Unit.** " a large golden barrier shield appears over Rachel and blocks Hiei's attack as his fist clash on the shield.

At first it seemed as Rachel had the upper hand since her shield is known as the 'Absolute Defense' but because Hiei was using hellfire (which had influence of the black dragon) managed to shatter her barrier. Her ruby eyes widen in disbelief "Impossible!" Hiei's fist slammed into the ground that cause a massive explosion, Nago and Gii were blown away as Valkenhayn covers himself from the blast. The dust cloud subsided, Hiei stood in the middle of the crater, looking around while keeping his guard up.

Rachel was just a few feet from him as he looks over his shoulder, but Rachel held her left shoulder as blood seeps through her fingers. She tries to stay on her feet, but staggers and kneels down "Such. . .power. . ." Valkenhayn and her pets went to her aid in concern "PRINCESS!" Valkenhayn ask worriedly "Lady Rachel! Are you alright?!" Rachel slowly gets up "I'm fine. . .ngh!" she tries to shake it off, but because of the pain she lost her balance, however, Hiei caught her from behind "Easy."

Rachel looks up to him with a bummed look on her face "I never expected that you were that strong. . ." Hiei glances back at her with a calm expression "Well, you're not too bad yourself." he balance her while he kneels down to offer her a piggyback "Hop on. I'll take you to your room." she wasn't sure at first, but since he's kneeling to her, she hops on as they headed inside.

While they walk down the hallway, Rachel pointed out "Down the hall to the left." Hiei opens the door and enters the Crimson Throne. As they walk in, Hiei notice a huge picture of an old man "Who's that?" Rachel replies "That. . .is my father, Clavis Alucard. Like your mother, he too pass away a long time ago. . ." Hiei could feel her hands slightly on his shoulders, as if she's giving him a hint of her understanding.

He then gently place her on the edge of the bed, he then says "Here, let me see your shoulder." she gazes at him "And why should I do that?" he replied "You helped me, so let me help you." Rachel's cheeks turned red "Y-you don't need to sound 'romantic' about it." she says in a shy-like way as she removed her collar to reveal her bare shoulder. There was a gash where the blood was still oozing, it wasn't bad, but still needed to be treated.

Valkenhayn brought a bowl of water, a towel, and bandages as Hiei tend to her wound. Rachel still had a pouted look on her face "I hate to admit, but you weren't lying about your S-Class power. . ." Hiei shrugged "Well, in all due respect, you have some serious power yourself." Rachel smiles a little "I admire your words. . .but if I had use my full strength, the fight could've been different." he blinks "What do you mean?" she shook her head and looks at him with a warm smile "It's nothing, don't worry about it." Hiei couldn't believe that such a dark princess has a sweet smile, cute even.

He tightened the bandage on her shoulder as she flinched a bit "There. You're not too badly hurt, but you should take it easy." Hiei explain while washing his hands "Hmph. I don't need to be told as such. . .but thank you no less." she place her hand on her shoulder with a smile. She then ask "What about you? Aren't you hurt?" he tilt his head "I'll live. Sure you gave me a good beating, but I'll manage." he tries to act tough while Rachel just smiled "I see. Well, consider it punishment for spelling tea on my dress." she giggles as Hiei turned his head.

Rachel lies her head down, Hiei lied next to bed as she notice "You don't have to be here." he response "True. But I'll stay just in case." Rachel didn't say anything but smiled and fell asleep. It take long as Hiei's eyes grew heavy as he drifted off to sleep as well.

Hours later, Rachel woke up first, she looks down from her bed and sees the sleeping demon. She giggles as she place him on the bed, the bed's softness change his expression. Rachel then puts on her collar and walks down the hall, she giggles to herself (I guess that fight worn him out than expected.)

Little did she know, she's not the only one who knows about the new comer?


	5. Chapter 5 Eerie Encounter

**Chapter 5**

 **A Ghastly Encounter**

At the Novus Orbis Librarium (NOL for short) Yuki Terumi (mainly know by his peers as "Hazama") was in his office looking through the files on Noel Vermillion. While looking through them, he recalls watching a certain bout between two people a while back.

After feeling such an aura, had made him very curious "Things just couldn't get interesting. First Noel been the Eye and now this." He grins as he grips and flex his hands "It's a good thing I check it out while I was over at that damn vampire's place. Though I could've introduce myself to that runt earlier when he left the castle, but I suppose it was more. . .entertaining watching him in action."

He then makes a call to Relius Clover as he explains the situation "I see, so what's your thought on this. . .creature?" Relius ask "Well, judging by his inhuman feats he's not human. And for a guy with no Ars Magus, he's got a shit load of power. Though not many can use Ars, but his power makes any form of Ars look like child's play." This interests Relius "Interesting, he would make a fine specimen."

Hazama nodded "Exactly my point. Which is why I suggest we give him a shot." Relius respond "Are you're proposing that we forget using Specimen # 12?" Hazama replied "Of course of not. I didn't wait for many repeated time loops to get the result that I need." Relius then ask the possibility "Perhaps another 'Eye' as a backup?" Hazama swallows a boiled egg "Granted that's he's no doll like Noel, but anything is possible." Relius nodded "Very well, I'll get things ready for #12 you try to get that demon boy." Hazama just grins "Alright, it won't be easy, but I should at least give it a shot. But if he could shatter the Tsukuyomi Unit with barely an effort, he's defiantly worth the checking"

After everything was said and done, Hazama once again goes to Moonlight Castle to see Hiei up close and personal. And so, Terumi (in his phantom-like form) hovers over a sleeping Hiei as he looks down at him with that eerie expression on his ghostly face

"When you look at him, he doesn't look like much. But looks can be deceiving, so let's a closer look shall we?" and so, Terumi entered Hiei's sub consciousness as he first appeared behind the demon with that devilish grin. "So, you're the three-eyes that I had the pleasure to check out." Hiei barely turned his head over his shoulder and notice the ghost man, but maintain his calm expression and ask the question "Who or what the hell are you?" Terumi only stood a feet away from him as he still gives him that eerie look.

"We'll worry about introductions later, but I did however get a glimpse of you while having some fun with that shitty vampire, so I thought I drop by and get to know you better hehehehe." Though he just met the strange man, he knew exactly on who this 'shitty vampire' he was revering to. And though Hiei doesn't know her for that long, even he didn't like on how he was disrespecting her, especially with that grin.

So he gets into his battle pose with his sword drawn as he kept his crimson eyes on Terumi "I may not know who you are, or what you want from me. . .but your starting to get on my nerves." That made Terumi chuckle "Oh I do eh? Sounds like Rags, but at least you don't sound so. . .rough around the edges. But wait. . .those eyes. . .they look, serious. . .but not enough." Hiei kept his ground as Terumi explained "You seem skilled when I last saw you, not to mention that though you were holding back, that last punch you gave to the Tsukuyomi Unit really impress me~"

Hiei swiftly rushes at Terumi as he swings his sword at him. But Terumi quickly dodges by disappearing and re-appearing behind Hiei "Whoa there! Easy buddy, I'm not here to pick a fight. I'm merely here to have a brief chit chat with you about a proposition." Hiei blinks by his words "What are you talking about?" the ghost figure maintain his grin as he respond "You don't need to worry about the details. . .yet. But after watching you in action, I realize that you my three eyed friend, can be a very useful test subject." Hiei didn't like hearing that as Terumi continues "You should be flattered. Not often do many get to be chosen, especially since there is a lot more to your power then you're leading on."

Hiei just glares at him, which draws Terumi's attention "Those eyes, they look VERY serious, in yet, also very calm. But there's still something hiding within you. Bloodlust, brutality, and most of all. . .hatred. Ah yes, I see more hatred in you then anything else. But what about? Been separated from birth. Feeling like an outcast. Been rejected by those around you." Terumi said a low yet blunt tone along with that eerie leer, which made Hiei swiftly rushes at him once again.

But this time Terumi was unaware of his speed as Hiei activates his Jagan and punches Terumi with his Fist of the Mortal Flame attack with black flames which forces Terumi to not just take the hit, but even made him move a few feet from Hiei as the demon says with his third eye glowing "Hmph! I don't know who you are, but you running your mouth about me, let alone about the Rabbit was really starting to piss me off. . .huh?" Terumi begin to laugh sinister way as his ghost body begins to disappears, but not before he said "Not bad three eyes, not bad. Though not a death blow, but still worth the checking. We'll meet again soon enough. Oh, the names Terumi, Yuki Terumi. Or you can call me "Hazama" but what's in a name right? See you later three eyes. HeheheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Once Terumi disappeared, outside Hiei's "dream" he was still fast asleep, but his facial expression though was more annoyed then scared. Outside the castle as Rachel drinks her tea, she felt a strange, yet familiar aura. The kind that would piss her off just the same as she looks up at the crimson moon and said "Terumi. . .just what are you up to now?"


	6. Chapter 6 Bond Between Them

**Chapter 6**

 **Bond Between Them**

Sometime after his slumber, Hiei woke up from his "unusual dream" he even notice that he was moved to the bed where Rachel slept not so long ago. In fact, Rachel was no longer on the bed. He blinks as he yawns a bit and gets out of bed and heads on out of the rose garden where Rachel and Valkenhayn were having a serious conversation "Remember, we must keep track of Terumi at all times. Who knows what could be going on in that rotten head of his?" Valkenhayn agreed as he replied "Indeed madam. Would you require me to go on an investigation to see what he's up to?" Rachel shook her head and respond "No. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my dear adviser." She said with a slight smile as did Valkenhayn "You are too kind madam."

When Hiei entered the area, Rachel notice as she quickly picks up her tea as well as Valkenhayn "tended" to the roses and acted as if nothing was going on. So Rachel looks over at Hiei with a surprised look and greets him "Oh! Mr. Demon- -er I mean, was it?" Hiei blinks by this as he heads over to the table where Rachel was sitting. Rachel sips her tea as she tells Hiei "Please sit. And help yourself." She said as she shows the tables been felt with mill crêpe, financiers and any other sweet things that the vampire girl enjoys. For some reason, Hiei couldn't get rid of the image in his head about that ghostly looking figure he meet. Was it a dream? Or did he really met someone by the name "Terumi" Rachel even looks over at him after she place her teacup on her small plate and tilt her head and ask "What's the matter? You seem as if you have seen a "ghost" "Hiei snaps out of it and respond "It's nothing. . .just a, "weird dream" I had." though Rachel was curious, she let it be, for now. Before she could bring up something, Hiei ask "Why?" Rachel blinks and replies "Why what?" to which Hiei replied "Why did you put me be on the bed?" she gazes at the male demon with her ruby eyes for a moment, but not till a small smile came on her face "Because I wanted to. I wouldn't want you to sleep on the hard floor." that made Hiei blink once till a he too had a small grin on his face. "You know Hiei, even though you barely stayed here. I have yet to know more about you." that made him look over to her while she sips her tea "Why would you want to know about me?" the vampress looks at him with a calm gaze "I want to since you are here. It'll make it easier for us to know each other better. Like, where you're from, and how you got that eye of yours." that made Hiei quiet for a moment as he stares at at the table.

He then gets up from the chair while Rachel blinks with a hint of confusion as Hiei had his back turn from where she sits "What's the matter?" she ask "My. . .past isn't something I tell to just anyone. How I got my Jagan is the reason I told my back story as a price. Plus. . .it'll be too depressing for you to hear." That made Rachel get up from her chair and walked over to the demon. She turned his face to her by touching his cheeks with her soft hands and gazes at him with her ruby eyes.

Hiei looks back at her while she held his face as his cheeks changed color a bit. This is the first time he's been this close to a girl. Though not completely true, there was Mukuro, but she was older and more like a mother-figure. In Rachel's case, physically she's practically close to his age. Rachel looks at him as she says "You felt like you were lacking something, so you wanted to be loved by others... You've been waiting for someone to take care of you... how pathetic." as Hiei looks back at her, he could feel truth in those words, even in a straight forward way (Hn. I guess this girl is not too bad after all.) he thought to himself as he cracks a light smile on his.

That made her smile a bit "There. You look cute when you smile." that made him a bit confused "Cute? Didn't last time you said I was "ugly"?" her hands came off his face and replies "You're cute when you smile. But ugly when you're sad." Hiei's eyes widen by her words. He couldn't figure out what to say. Though they have similar personalities, but Rachel was more fashionable with her speech.

Rachel then slightly turns as she kept her glance on him "Now. If you excuse me, I'm going to take my bath. Please help yourself to more tea, or whatever you like. Oh, and if you feel tense, you can have some fun with Nago and Gii. Be a good boy while Im gone~" She giggles as she teleports inside the castle to get ready for her bath as Nago and Gii gulp because of what she said. Hiei closed his eyes and grin as he now feels a bit at ease. At least, for now.


	7. Chapter 7 An Awkward Situation

**Chapter 7**

 **An Awkward Situation**

Hiei was left outside with the little servants while Rachel takes her bath in the bathroom. While he had his time to himself, Hiei turn his attention towards the pets as he give them a devilish grin. The bat and cat quiver in fear as they ran off as Hiei goes on the chase and shoots out flares at them. While Hiei has his fun, Rachel relaxes in the tub, she could hear the screams of her tortured familiars as she plays with the bubbles "*Giggles* Sounds like he's having fun. If he burns my roses however, I'll have to punish him~" Gii goes into a panic as Nago tries to run, but barely do to his fat body "Princess! He's gone mad! Please stop him!" Nago pleated.

Than Hiei uses his telekinesis to stop them in their tracks as he walks over to them and chuckles "No wonder Rachel tortures you two. You guys are stress relievers. Makes me almost forget that dream I had." Then Rachel appears while in her bathrobe and tilts her head "Oh my. I do believe I said you can 'torture' them, not 'kill'" Hiei looks over and notice what she was wearing as his face turn somewhat red. The effects of the Jagan wore off as the pets screwy behind their mistress. Rachel again tilts her head by his reaction and walks closer to him. But keeping her robe tight with her left hand, she reached out her right hand pulls the fire demon's cheeks.

"Ow ow ow ow! What the hell was that for?!" he ask as he rubs his cheek "Humph! Your recklessness has burn my roses!" he groans still "Hn! It's not like I did it on purpose." Rachel just gives him a pouting look like a girl not buying her boyfriend's story. She sat down in her chair and drinks more tea made fresh for her. Hiei stood there for a moment as he got rid of the sting in his cheek as the rabbit ask "By the way -sip- That dream you had. If it's not too much trouble, I am curious to ask what it was." Hiei blinks by her question. Normally he doesn't just answer a question, but figured that maybe it's just a dream, so why not "It was about some ghostly figure who called himself "Hazama" or something." Rachel places her tea down that was hard enough to slightly spill on the table. She rose up goes over to him and grabbed his shoulders and ask with anger in her eyes "You mean Terumi?! What is he plotting?! What is your connection with him?!" Hiei's eyes widen by her approach as he explains his situation "I'm not sure what he's planning. And for your information, I work for no one." that made her feel a bit at ease, knowing that Hiei is not on the wrong side. If so, that would've felt like betrayal.

She clinch her fist

 _I figured as much. Just what IS he up to?!_

Hiei felt confused as he ask "Who is this Terumi?" Rachel lowers her head with a frustrated look "Terumi. . .also known as "Hazama" is a dreadful man who knows no morals. . .please Hiei, whatever you do, do not confront him." Hiei shrugs his shoulder "Hn, I don't care how strong he is. I can still kick his ass." Rachel looks over at him with her eyes slightly widen by his remark "Do you know what you are saying? He has the Life Link to another person, so killing him by normal means would be meaningless. . .just please, don't go anywhere near him. Who knows what he is thinking in that rotten brain of his."

Hiei wasn't sure on what to say but takes her word for it. Rachel sat back down and calmy finishes her tea as Gii pours more. Hiei now sat down, but turns his chair around. Rachel once more tilt her head "Why are you facing the other way?" in spite of what happen a second ago, Rachel is in her bathrobe "Well. . .isn't it obvious?" he replies as Rachel giggles "Oh my, the demon is been shy. How cute~" Hiei just looks the other way as Rachel gets up and place her chair behind him and wraps her arms around his neck. Hiei's eyes widen by her gesture as his face turn red.

He can smell her scent. Not just the smell of fancy soap, but of tea and roses. It was a pleasant scent "You. . .smell nice. Like tea and roses." she smiles brightly by his remark as she strokes his left cheek with her right hand "Why thank you. I do love been around my roses."

 _What am I doing? Why am I acting this way?_

Hiei thought to himself "I can't figure out why you're acting this way to me." Rachel smiles as if like a smirk with a sly giggle "Like I said, you are calmer than most people. Plus you and I are a lot alike~" his brow rose a bit "That so?" in which she reply sweetly "Yes. . ." and rubs her right cheek on his left cheek "I have to admit, you too have a nice scent." she said softly "Thanks I guess."

He tries to rub his cheek on his in response, but instead he winds up rubbing his head on her chest as the robe loosened up as it slightly exposed her small breasts. Rachel's eyes got very wide and her face deep red as she screams loudly that made Hiei jump off the chair and faces her. The scream also made her pets jump as Rachel tighten her robe and glares at Hiei and says with an angry tone "You pervert! I can't believe you did that!" Hiei tries to defend himself "I was going for your cheek!" Rachel replies coldly "Oh sure you were! And here I thought I can trust you wearing this. . ." Hiei was unsure on what more to say without making it worse.

Rachel turns her back to him and cross her arms "Did you?" Hiei blinks "Did what?" he ask as Rachel turn her face to him and leers "Did you did that on purpose? If your lying I'll use my Tiny Lobelia on you!" there was a brief silence "Well?" Rachel ask again as Hiei closed his eyes and took a deep breath "No. . ." she sighs "Very well. . .I'm going to get dress. . ." Rachel walks away from him and goes into the castle. Hiei watches her go inside as he lower his eyes and sighs

 _Damnit. And just when things were looking. . .good._


	8. Chapter 8 Fate Brought Us Together

**Chapter 8**

 **Fate Brought Us Together**

While Rachel was inside the castle, Hiei sat next to the small table with a bit of a sad expression. No matter how hard he tries to shake it off or try not to care, he felt guilty. Despite of how he acted towards them, Nago and Gii tried to cheer him up as Gii flops on his head and Nago turns into a foot rest for his feet to make him feel comfortable "It's okay. It'll be alright." Gii said with a cheery tone as Nago agrees "Yes. The princess maybe rough around the edges, but she means well." Hiei felt a bit better as he cracks a smile.

Hiei goes for a scone as Gii snatches it from his hand and flies off "Nah! Nah! Come and get it!" Hiei gets up as he had that annoyed look and chases him "Hey! That's mine!" Gii manage to avoid him as he flew higher. But Hiei jumps up to him and gives him a devilish look "You'll give that back!" Gii sweat drop as Hiei grips him and stretches him "What do you say?!" Gii replied "P-p-p-p-pedophile!" Hiei snapped as they landed on the ground. He snaps the bat like a rubber band as his eyes glowed red and summons a ball of black flames from his right hand "What was. . .that?!"

Before he could do anything, Rachel appears fully dress as she sees what's going on "Oh dear. Been reckless as ever I see. . ." Hiei's flames disappeared by her voice as Gii flies over to her "Princess! He was about to kill me!" Rachel bops his head "That's because you had to open your mouth." she walks over to Hiei "As for you." though both are short, Hiei is a bit taller than her. Even with her high heels. Hiei just stares at her as Rachel stomps his foot as Hiei groans deeply by the pain. Rachel walks pass him with a satisfied grin "That is for earlier. Though you said you didn't mean it, you still deserve it." Hiei still groans "That so?" he reaches out to her and holds her in his arms. Rachel was surprised by the demon's action "H-Hiei. . .?" Hiei still held her with a calm expression "I'm. . .sorry. For what happen." it was hard for him to apologize. Since his 'freedom' from his past, he felt calmer. Inyet, at the same time, he tries to act tough. Rachel smiles by this and looks up to him "It's alright. All is forgiven."

Her pretty blood red eyes and cute smile made his cheeks change color as Rachel giggles by this "Your face is red." his face got deeper in color as he turns his head trying to avoid it "You're imagining things. . ." Rachel smirks "Oh?" Nago turns into a small mirror as Rachel place it in front of his face "Care to explain this hmm?" Hiei had an annoyed look on his face "Hn. Fine, what of it?" Rachel smirks and tosses Nago aside "You look. . .cute when you blush." Hiei glance at her as his eyes widen once her soft hands touch his red cheeks "You feel warm. We vampires are usually cold. Mind if I stay like this?" she ask softly "No, not at all." Hiei allows her to warm herself by his touch. He then holds her in his arms again and warms her up with his demonic aura.

Rachel's face change color again as she enjoys his warmth "You still trust me?" Hiei ask her as she smiles warmly and replies "Judging by your actions and words. . .I do." that made him feel better to hear. Rachel giggles a bit "Mind cooling down? I believe I'm starting to get a sweat." Hiei snaps out of his train of thought and let's go "Sorry. I've never done this before." Rachel cools herself down by flapping her collar "Don't worry about. Though that was very meaningful." she blush a bit as Hiei notice "Why are you blushing?" she blush more and turns the other way "It's nothing!" Hiei's brow rose "Must be something. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting like a little girl." he chuckles as Rachel faces him "Shut up! If I said its nothing, I mean nothing! And what do you mean, "little girl"?" Hiei just grins "Wouldn't you like to know, rabbit~"

Her expression change by that nickname as she gives him a pouting look, but that pouting look turn into a slight grin and giggles "Funny. Normally I would be annoyed when someone calls me that. I could tolerate Ragna calling me as such, but. . ." she moved closer to Hiei and place him amongst the roses and sat on his lap as she continues her statement "When you call me "rabbit" it makes me feel. . .special." Hiei tilt his head "What do you mean?" Rachel place her index finger on his lips "Hush now. Just. . .accept it."

No matter how hard he sees it or tries to avoid it, he still feels lost by the way she acts towards him. Or for that matter, why he feels so comfortable around her. It was the same for Rachel, no matter how she tries to act like how she usually is, she feels calm around the fire demon. Despite their differences statues and ranks, Rachel accepts Hiei and feels very close to someone who is similar to her "Why are you been so nice towards me? Despite the fact that we just met?" he ask as Rachel leans on his chest "I'm not fully sure myself. I guess the lights of fate has brought us together. Don't you think?" Hiei blinks by that as Rachel uses her Silpheed to make the rose petals swirl around them, giving them a romantic like atmosphere. The blood moon shines upon them, as if giving them a blessing.

The two remain quiet as they enjoyed each other's company. Somewhere deep inside, Hiei was starting to fall for her. Even though he tries to deny it, he pretty much accepts it. Rachel also felt the same way. Though she would rather die than to admit or accept. But with Hiei, it was different.


	9. Chapter 9 Dark Chemistry

**Chapter 9**

 **Dark Chemistry**

In the rose garden courtyard, Nago and Gii sleep next to the small table while Valkenhyan is still within the castle doing his duties, a pair of certain dark characters were still sitting amongst the roses been at ease and feeling comfortable.

Rachel's eyes glimmer as she lifted her head from Hiei's chest and looks up to him. Hiei gazes back as he peers into her crimson eyes with his. Hesitant at first, Rachel leans her lips towards his as Hiei's eyes widen a bit as her lips slowly approached his. Once their lips made contact, his eyes widen even more and his face turn redder. He was very surprise by her sudden approach since he was never kiss before, much less on the lips. Out of reflex, Hiei kisses her in return while holding her waist.

After she broke the kiss, Rachel's face too got deep red as she slightly moved her head a bit "Dear me. . .I do apologize. I've. . .never kiss anyone before." Hiei grins "No complaint. That was my first kiss too." the vampress looks at him and gives him a grin "Oh? You never had experience with girls?" Hiei just turns his head a bit "Well. . .I'm happy that I am your first." she said with a smile as well as having her cheeks still red. Hiei glanced back at her "I believe I still owe you that reward from that match." before Hiei could reply, she again place her index finger on his lips "You should be honored for having someone as beautiful as yours truly giving you anything as such." Hiei knew he couldn't argue with her, so he sighs and accepts "Alright fine. What is it?" Rachel leans to his ear and whispers "I'll take off my clothes for you~"

Hiei's face got extremely red by her statement "Wha. . .? Are you just teasing me or been serious?" Rachel giggles by his expression "My my, such a red face you have Mr. Demon~" which made Hiei beg the question "Wait a minute. I thought vampires don't think or do such things." Rachel smirks at him "You're just seeing me naked. Well, I'll be wearing my panties of course~" which still begs more questions "Yes. . .but why?" Hiei ask with a serious look in his eyes. It was a fair question since Rachel wouldn't dare cross that kind of line, unless it was towards someone she truly likes "I admit, I am a bit confuse with my thoughts as well. But, I would do anything for my sweetie *giggles* after all, you are my plushie. Plus. . .I trust you."

Hiei turns his head "Even so. . ." in which Rachel replied in a teasing matter "Oh come now. Surely you want this. After all, you demons are always full of lust~" she tries to tempt him with a grin on her face as Hiei closed his eyes with a smirk and said "Heh. So you say." that made Rachel grin more "There's that perverted grin~" she teleported him to her bed chambers. Hiei was a bit surprised by her ability "What just happen?" Rachel takes off her bow "Teleportation. One of my special skills do to my mastery of sorcery." Hiei sat at the edge of the bed as he shyly looks the other way. Rachel notice from the corner of her eye as she giggles "No need to be shy. It's just us~" he hmph "As if." once she was finish undress, she faces Hiei with lust in her eyes "Well, how do I look~" Hiei looks over at her as he was memorized by her beauty "Beautiful. . .enough said." Rachel smiles by his words and goes over to him and sat on his lap.

She gazes into his eyes at first as she stroke her cheek softly. Hiei was about to say something as she again place her index finger on his lips "Shhh. Hush now, just enjoy the moment~" she lays him on the bed as she too lies over him and kisses him deeply with passion. Hiei too returns the kiss as his bandage hand strokes her soft bare back. She kisses/licks his neck as he closes his eyes and enjoys the affection. Her fang barely touch his skin as chills ran down his spine "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare damage your skin~" she said with a dark tone and giggle "Heh. It's not like you'll turn me into a half-vampire or anything." Rachel gazes at him with both romantic lust in her eyes "You're so beautiful~" he smirks "Not nearly as you~" her heart was filled with joy as she reached her hand on his cheek and said "I love you. . .will you, be by my side?" Hiei gazes at her too "I. . .love you too." he thought if he'll ever return to his own world, but for the first time, he felt like he belongs somewhere.

So he smiled and said "If that's what you want. . .so be it." the rabbit's eyes shines with happiness as she gives him a sweet tender kiss on the lips. Rachel than snuggles him as she lies her head on his chest and smiles sweetly as Hiei strokes her long blond hair as they slowly fell asleep.

About a few hours later, Rachel woke up first and looks at the gentle expression on Hiei's face. She smiles as she strokes his bangs and gazes at him "Just what does Terumi want with such a sweet guy like him?"


End file.
